


it's not christmas 'til somebody cries

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sometimes They Don't, christmas is a time, sometimes families suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The first Christmas they spend together as adults, true honest adults, sucks. Julie can’t cook to save her life and Luke ends up putting way too much brandy in the eggnog so it tastes disgusting and honestly, Julie was ten seconds from just breaking down.“Hey.” Luke’s voice brings her out of her head and she turns to look at him, her eyes watering up. He steps forward and she hugs him, not caring about the smell of alcohol that stains his t-shirt.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	it's not christmas 'til somebody cries

The first Christmas they spend together as adults, true honest adults, sucks. Julie can’t cook to save her life and Luke ends up putting way too much brandy in the eggnog so it tastes disgusting and honestly, Julie was ten seconds from just breaking down.

“Hey.” Luke’s voice brings her out of her head and she turns to look at him, her eyes watering up. He steps forward and she hugs him, not caring about the smell of alcohol that stains his t-shirt. “We fucked up Christmas. I don’t even know how we did it.” She grumbles through her tears and Luke laughs quietly.

She pulls back to glare at him and he shakes his head before kissing her gently. “Next time, we’ll just let your dad handle everything. Kick back and relax.” Julie nods, a slight smile forming on her face as Luke wipes a stray tear away. “It’ll be ok angel.”

Now, a year later, they are in the kitchen both of them staring at the clock so they can know what time her dad and little brother are coming over. They had agreed that no cooking or alcohol mixing was to happen until her dad was there to make sure they didn’t get a repeat of the previous year.

So far, that has seemed to work.

Julie huffs as she swings her legs on the counter, her hair falling into her eyes. Luke leans over and kisses her ignoring the way she squirms out of his way. “Is your family coming over for Christmas?” She asks and Luke stares at her for a moment before shaking his head.

“Mom is in Vermont visiting her family and my dad… We aren’t on speaking terms right now.” Julie hums. She doesn’t fully understand the anger that Luke and his parents hold towards each other, doesn’t get why two people would be so mad at their kid for doing what makes him happy.

She remembers deciding a long time ago (all the way back in high school when they had first begun dating) that if they have kids, she’s never going to treat them like Luke’s parents treat him.

“Well, you’re a Molina so you’ll have people with you for Christmas.” Luke grins at her and she smiles back before leaning up to capture his lips. He smells like gingerbread and his usual cologne, a weirdly comforting combination.

Julie likes it. Just like she likes the holidays.


End file.
